Fauxsemblant
by Jaxksh
Summary: OS plus ou moins yaoi ENVYxED, BEWARE particulier ! A BAS LE ROYAI, AUX ARMES YAOISTES ! COMPLETE !


**Dédié à T'cha, avec qui je me suis saoulée au saké en matant Ed et Envy dans le placard (huhu il faisait un Monopoly ; p), avec qui j'ai partagé mon yaoi (XD nan elle ne m'a pas menacée…) Et avec qui je me suis éclatée au bout de 3 minutes ;p**

I : Faux semblant :(ONE SHOT)

-Elric... Oh mon dieu... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Les militaires s'étaient écartés du lit, car j'entendais le raclement de leurs bottes contre le carrelage. J'étais où ? Ca sentait la javelle, et le vieux... Et ces voix... Tout le monde qui parlait en même temps... Ma tête... Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?  
Tous mes muscles sont en feu, ma gorge est sèche...  
-Edward, tu m'entends ? Edward...  
Tiens... Le colonel m'a appelé Edward, pas le nabot. Etonnant. J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'allais bien, que je l'entendais parfaitement. Mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.  
-Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de routine !  
-Colonel... Il n'a pas voulu nous écouter... Il est parti tout seul !  
-Et vous ne l'avez pas retenu !  
Il criait Mustang, mais pour une fois ses foudres ne m'étaient pas destinées. Mon cerveau se déconnecta rapidement de la scène. J'entendais, mais je ne comprenais pas.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Ca semble me revenir... Mais impossible de rattraper ces bribes de souvenirs, c'était comme retenir de l'eau... De l'eau...Oui ! Hier soir, à côté du fleuve, la forêt, les buissons, les lucioles... Et lui.  
Tel un éclair coloré, tout me revient en mémoire. Ses yeux, son corps, son souffle, sa bouche, ses épaules, son torse...  
Et puis le NOIR.

_FLASH BACK_:

-Envy ?  
Il faisait frais, mais pas froid. Le ciel était éclairé par les quelques rares étoiles qui avaient réussi une percée à travers les nuages d'automne. La nuit était noire, normal en cette saison, et puis, j'étais loin du chemin bordant le fleuve de la ville, donc aussi loin des réverbères.  
La petite forêt aux abords de celui-ci dégageait une forte odeur d'humus, et l'humidité me pesait. Je le cherchais du regard, malgré l'obscurité.  
Soudain je sentis un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, puis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.  
-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas Fullmetal...  
Je me retournai dans son étreinte, pour lui faire face.  
-Ca fait 15 minutes que je te cherche.  
Il rigola doucement, dévoilant ses canines blanches.  
-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux Edward, ce n'est pas ma faute...  
Je fis taire toutes tentatives de justification en lui prenant les lèvres. Il sourit durant notre baiser, ce qui attisa mon envie de lui.  
Il dut sentir mes avances plus que pressantes, car il lâcha ma bouche, pour s'intéresser à mon cou. Il releva tout de même la tête et plongea ses yeux d'améthyste dans les miens.  
-On ne t'a pas suivi ?  
-Tu me prends pour un débutant ?  
Il eut un sourire en coin, et entreprit de m'ôter ma veste.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on risque ?  
Je marmonnai un vague : «m'en tape complètement » avant de plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Il me plaqua brutalement contre un arbre, et, certainement lassé de devoir se battre avec mes vêtements, il déchira mon débardeur et entreprit de redessiner mon torse. Je sentais sa langue jouer avec mon téton, et ses mains me parcourir. Soudain, elles s'aventurèrent vers le Sud, et dénouèrent habilement mon pantalon. C'est fou ce que ça part vite une boucle de ceinture. Ce fut au tour de sa bouche de suivre cette migration.  
Quand ses longs doigts fins prirent ma virilité en main, je poussai un petit cri de surprise. J'avais oublié cette sensation tellement délicieuse ! Comment un si léger contact pouvait procurer autant de plaisir ?  
Mon corps comprit très bien le message, et bientôt je fus dur à en être douloureux. Cette réaction fit sourire l'homonculus, qui s'empressa de prendre en bouche sa nouvelle friandise. Je suffoquai quand il commença les va et vient. Bien qu'habitué à sa méthode, je me laissais toujours surprendre, plus ou moins inconsciemment.  
Le monde ne devient vite plus qu'un immense manège coloré, où toutes les sensations les plus intenses se donnaient rendez-vous. Je me libérai dans sa bouche dans un cri de délivrance.  
Il se releva, et s'essuya le coin de la bouche.  
-Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce petit jeu Ed, c'est trop bon de te voir en mon pouvoir... T'imagines que si l'envie m'en prenait je pourrais t'égorger, comme ça ? (Il mime une lame glissant sur mon cou)  
-La ferme, lui grognai-je avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.  
Il sourit malgré tout et me retourna, face contre l'arbre sur lequel nous nous ébattions. Soudain, il me souffla à l'oreille :  
-Je regrette Ed, mais là, j'ai pas le choix...

**# NOIR #**

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

-NON !  
J'étais assis sur mon lit, et c'était ma voix qui avait crié. Envy... Il n'avait pas pu faire ça !  
Je voyais le colonel. Il était assis, lui aussi, mais dans un fauteuil près de mon lit. Une chambre d'hôpital...  
-Tu es réveillé Elric... On peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur...  
Je le regardai. Il avait des cernes. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ?  
-Colonel... Vous allez bien ?  
Un sourire éclaira son visage.  
-C'est à moi de te demander ça... Repose-toi maintenant.  
Il se leva, mais au prix d'un grand effort (et de douleur) je lui agrippai la manche.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mustang ?  
Il soupira, et agita la tête.  
- Une bien sale affaire en vérité...  
Mon ventre se serra et mon cœur battit la chamade. Comment m'avaient ils retrouvé ? Certainement nu et ... je rougis brusquement. Mon supérieur s'aperçut de mon trouble.  
-Ne sois pas gêné... ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tombé du pont...  
-Hein ?  
Mon cœur rata un battement. Il ne m'avait quand même pas jeté par-dessus ...  
- Aux dires de tes partenaires, tu as cru voir un « homonculus » et tu es parti à sa poursuite. Malheureusement tu as butté contre quelque chose et tu es tombé du pont... Une longue chute... Les médecins ont été bluffé de voir que tu étais encore en vie...  
Je saisis ma tête... alors tout ça c'était moi qui l'avais inventé ? Et Envy...  
J'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité.  
Je suivis la sortie de Mustang, avec sa démarche provocatrice destinée à faire tomber les femmes. Il n'était pas si mal en fait... Pourquoi poursuivre des chimères, alors que parfois il suffit de regarder autour de soi ?

Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne vis pas une paire d'iris violets observer la scène par la fenêtre...

**Voila c'est pas drôle du tout, c'est trop triste ç_ç, et la fin est chelou, mais boooon XD c'est l'attention qui compte ;p  
J'en ferai une plus perverse et plus marrante une autre fois ^o^ huhu**


End file.
